Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system, a storage medium and a data processing method used to process a substrate.
Background
Patent Literature 1: US 2009/055013 A discloses a substrate processing system provided with a main control apparatus (unique platform controller (UPC)) and a module controller. The main control apparatus and the module controller control a plurality of modules.
There are cases where operation data of a module is sent to a host computer and a user may analyze the operation data using the host computer. Considering that the user analyzes waveform data, operation data sampled for every 10 msec may be preferable to operation data sampled for every 100 msec, for example. That is, it is preferable to sample operation data in a shorter period. However, depending on a device that makes up the substrate processing system, there is a problem that data cannot be transferred in a short period, for example, 10 msec.